Mysteries Of Gods
by The Beautiful Unicorn
Summary: Nature has decided to take action when one of her messenger birds is massacred before left to rot with a letter and a golden object of itself, mortals are of course afraid after learning that the man who murdered Nature's messenger is a mortal. A war is going to brew and unless Death decides to take action the mortal race might perish. Note; I made the pantheon ;D


**Alright this is a deeper level of my writing that I couldn't stop myself from putting it on, I hope you enjoy it and please review if you would like more.**

* * *

A bird fluttered onto a tree bough with a swift sweep of its picturesque wings which were decorated a cerulean entwined with a small amount of white lines here and there, it's appealing petite beak was a little monotonous mustard yellow while it's eyes were an infinite black color which didn't glimpse anything frightening on its diminutive head. The bird was a truly a magnificent sight to behold for it was a manufacture of nature unaided and without facilitate of alternative individual, whether it be mortal or immortal. As the petite bird flew from tree bough to bough it brought vision of it's lovely self onto other animal's awaiting eyes, for who wouldn't like to see the messenger of nature herself flying high above their heads in a symbol of her great power? Only one essence had such a cruel heart like that who's name meant the very fear of every being even Nature herself.

Death was truly a frightening god who's dangerous eyes made even other gods shy away in fear that could not be kept tame even if the blood in their very veins were immortal, but there was another who's very core made immortals and mortals cringe in distaste and in deep displeasure for however much they tried to hide it they hated that other's very existence. For it was he who made everything fall apart only to rebuild it again in a new unfound way that the gods had not gotten used to, for every god had a job in the mortal world and in the immortal but with not as much strength and affect as it had on mortal creatures. But Death and some of the other more darker gods including the disliked one still had higher power on other gods and affected much more to them, for their jobs could never be denied and neither could their great and untamable power.

Although the god of Life who was the ruler of most of the gods although it did not mean everything they did even in secret had to be decided by him and his dear wife who was goddess of Fertility and their daughter who was the princess of the gods and goddess of Nature which made her more powerful than her mother in some ways. The god of Life had always cared for mortals and immortals alike for he found it in his heart to sometimes intervene when a powerful sickness took over a dying king or a beautiful princess forced to marry a man she disliked and hated or even a slave who's misfortunes caused him to become a mere pawn in his owners very hands, then the god of Life would see to it to cure these problems by ordering other gods who could help these miserable people with their positions.

For that very cause mortals esteemed and cherished the god of Life as their most beloved of god which was very much near his wife's position in the mortals eyes, for she was their most prized and treasured goddess for she brought forth good harvests by fertilizing the lands with her sweet twinkling eyes and her bright smile set upon her full lips. Their daughter however was more to the respected and feared gods even though they respected and feared all gods, some of the gods were also cherished and held dear for they helped mortals with their immensely large amount of great and untamable powers and value. Although Nature as a goddess was not found to be a very kind goddess for she was the one who created creatures to kill thousands of mortals only for a life of one of her golden stags killed by mistake, so mortals held her only as feared and respected goddess whose anger should not be provoked in an era.

Nature ruled over all of the forests although as nature and not as the goddess of forests for another's job should never be taken lest they shall leave for you to burden, but there was some forests that she had created with the help of the nature, forest and earth gods which had been preserved in the same way for years too many to count. These forests and woods were so deep and ancient that mortals dared not even come near from a hundred leagues and never had they stepped foot in one, for that would gain the anger of great gods and goddess alike which mortals feared to the core of their very consciousness. These were the great and magnificent forests that held creatures of great abilities and immortal ones as well who could do thing that mortal would stand in awe to, but alas no mortal had seen one except for three who had perished in the time for the creatures had gotten angry and had killed two of them while the third oddly disappeared but of course the age difference between each one was a great distance of a hundred years or so.

For these three had never seen each other nor had they even known the other name so the feat that they had managed to accomplish had been seen as a way to bring forth the anger of the great gods, so the mortals never dared do the same thing these three had done in fear of the immortals both creatures and gods. For the corporeal humans were much too afraid to dare do as these either foolish or brave three had done each one alone and in a different part of history, for it was better for the gods to bless you for the god they see in your actions and the reason rather than face dangers and risk the wrath of immortal beings that could eliminate and annihilate you in a twitch of their finger tips and it wouldn't cause not even a twit of sweat upon their fair brows. For mortals never loved the idea of standing before the terrible god Death, it was all they could do not to shudder knowing that they were bound to die one day even if they tried anything to make themselves live longer.

But as wise mortals had said before it was not Death you had to fear so deeply but it was the way that you died for if t was in sleep no pain would be felt and t would be a blessing after all of the pain felt in life, but if it was death in assassination or murder it was bound to hurt and feel as if it was the worst moment in life but then when death finally came one would almost jump at the chance to rid of such increasing pain that they would die gladly. Yet the god they should fear most would be the unnamed one who made one cringe in distaste whenever it was mentioned what his job was for it truly was a frightening one, that god was also disliked among the gods so the mortals knew he was a bad influence on them and they never sought him in prayer lest no other hope was seen or if their hearts were cruel enough or their brains foolish enough to do so.

So the accursed god never did have many prayers but when called upon he would most likely destroy whoever you had asked to be massacred and eradicated, but if he dislikes your reason he would also destroy something dear to you and sometimes you yourself which was why only the foolish, cruel and hopeless called upon such a fearful god. He was also tricky so to make your request you had to make sure that every detail was spread out before him when you told him of your query and who you wanted to annihilate, lest he may find a loop-hole that he could use against you and cause you endless amount of great pain that would make you want to decimate yourself. As you suffered from the pain inflicted at you he would smile at what he had caused you to feel so deeply, then he would regenerate the situation for he was also the god of rebirth that some would see as pain while others as great joy.

That god also caused destruction among the gods themselves for he was one of the gods like Death even if living with destruction in your heart would be worse and much more painful, he was known to make great destruction in one's heart and make them immortal so however bad they tried dying he would even deny that plea till they grew insane from the pain and become silent. Then he would destruct them completely leaving them to slowly die from pain deep inside their very core, for that god never left anyone without massacring something precious to their hearts and if death took them too early he would have caused destruction to the parents hearts. He was a very cruel god who did his job lovingly and not solemnly like the god of Death who never smiled at the thought of taking yet another soul to the underworld, but that god did and he loved the feeling of destruction and rebirth as they happened.

Although he was such a terrible god true tales told by son to son and grandfather to child told of his appearance as being very attractive that the goddess of love herself lay in his bed, he was said to possess the kind of beauty that would make a women murder her own children to have just one night in his bed and for a king to eradicate his own kingdom with his own army just to see the god naked and flawless before his very eyes. It was also said that he used his beauty to gain whatever he wanted when he wanted it so it was better to not interact with him, strangely enough most women who lay with him killed themselves after he had left saying that they couldn't live without his beauty which made young women fearful of the god would make them through their lives away as if they were ashes from a simple fire that wouldn't matter if it disappeared suddenly.

He was also the only god who had made the god of Light that was as pure as the very innocence of a baby and more for he was god of purity and untouched chaste, actually lust and love someone who was the god of Destruction himself although the god of Light never did bed the god he lusted and loved which made him desperate for the god of rebirth's heart to be his. In the end however he never owned or had gotten the heart and amazement of the cursed god for him to be bedded with thy true love, which was why the god of Light had wept or years making the world grow dark even if the sun was up high in the beautiful azure sky. The only reason he stopped crying was when the god of Life had taken great heart-break at his son that he told him that he would try arranging a marriage between the god of Destruction and his son, which stopped the tears from flowing down the young god's fair cheeks which instantly brightened the world once more although the forest of darkness never became lighted once more neither did some parts that never had been filled with light in the beginning but rather they were feared greatly and disliked.

The god of Life tried reasoning with the cruel god but that only made the accursed one curse one of the golden women who were created by The god of the Sun so that they would make men love women once more after the curse of the goddess of love caused them to hate women, for a women had boasted in a festival of hers that they were much more important and that their husbands loved them for their hearts not their bodies which offended the goddess and hurt her immortal heart so much that she made the men hate women rather than love them. This caused a deep problem for mortals would soon die if they did not create more of their race, without the goddess of love mortals wouldn't want to marry or even love women that they would never lay or bed each other which would make their race almost go existent.

The god of Life wanted mortals to live but he did want to teach them a lesson on how they should learn not to hurt a goddess's heart and make it ach, throb and sting from poisonous words, so he sent for the handsome god of the Sun and asked him to make women who would be too beautiful to resist that men would look upon women in love once more. So the god of the Sun made eighty women that were given the name of the golden women because of their hair color which was the same as their eyes and because of the hair color of their creator, so because of their immense beauty mortals men began loving women again but the women who had offended and wound the great goddess of love were left without someone to make their husbands love them and that was how they stayed till they had perished by their own hands.

The goddess of love forgave women and began making love stir in hearts of men and women alike once more which delighted both the gods and the mortals who were glad to have their much cherished goddess come back to them, so the golden women were a symbol of the power of beauty and persuasion and were kept in the heavens except for one who stayed living in the mortal world. For she was there to remind them of the power of love and why it was so important to the world, so when the accursed god had massacred her and had left her dying just to threaten the god of Life that he was a god and not a pawn he could command and demand anything from like he did with most of the others. It had caused the god of Life to leave him alone but he did not give up deep inside, for he still wanted to make his son happy but alas that would have to wait till the right time came about.

Also the god of destruction was also capable of eliminating one from existence that they would become a lost one meaning they would never be found again or even go to the underworld, they would disappear and they wouldn't return lest he wished it so or if the silent god of Death decided he wanted them back which he mostly never did. No mortal wanted to become forgotten and not to even have a grave or even go to the underworld which made them fear this fate more than Death, for they knew that if they ever suffered such a fate they would most likely never get out of it which would be terrible and frightening. So the sometimes gave the title Destruction meaning any kind which was very true about the nasty and cruel hearted god would never hesitate to destruct, but it frightened them even more of the god but still some feared Death much more.

But greatly enough the god of Destruction had not been appearing much lately which made the mortal secretly hope that he either was dying slowly from lack of his ''fun'' or he had began to change although none seemed to be what would be expected from such a cold figure, but mortals hoped for that was the only thing left that they could do with determination. But hope was also a cause of disappointment which could never be good or someone who hoped with all of their heart, they may become heart-broken or lose the rest of their hope and become hopeless that they might turn into cruel people or become cruel and heartless. For a mortal needed a reason to live lest they became reckless with their actions which would make quit some trouble for the rest of the mortals, but to gods it would be yet another thing they detested coming alive in the form of a heartless mortal.

The god of Life however knew that when the god of Destruction disappeared like that it would mean something terrible was going to happen that gods would most likely hate, he knew this because it had happened before but every time it would bring great trouble that would make everything get destruct before the accursed god regenerated the place making it from nothing once more. He liked destruction thing before making everything rebirth into a new way where things were different, the gods disliked this because it acquired them to change a few thing that had remained for a century before continuing the way they always did. But sometimes a couple of gods did reason with the idea of rebirth but never destruction except gods who had similar jobs for destruction gave only the destructor power, but sometimes it gave the destructor weakness but that never happened with its hated god.

* * *

So as the petite bird flew it landed onto a stone shaped long and appearing to be an alter or even a deadly grave beautifuly covered with vines and leaves which gave it a more beautiful natural look rather than if it was plain, but something about this alter made a strike of fear and painful love coarse through the bird's heart. It knew that what it was feeling was strange and bitter sweet as if it was something sad and beautiful at the very same time which worried the bird dearly, for it made a movement of its wing to get ready to soar the sky once more but the diminutive bird never got the chance for right at that moment a hand suddenly reached and caught it with its nails digging into the bird's beautifully carved breast as if it were a mere pawn in a game that had long ended that it's role had become no longer important or needed.

The bird's eyes grew dim as the life left its body leaving it empty and broken from the inside like a shell of the great bird that it had once been for the life had left it's petite and weak body, it's heartbeat still lasted for only a minute longer while it's brain had already stopped making it's pain only physical rather than spiritual as well. When it had deceased it seemed that most creatures had stopped as they felt the life of one of their ageless creatures pass away to the underworld, worse yet it had been one of Nature's messengers which meant someone had dared harm such a lovely and loved meant a human or a terrible hearted god had decimated the poor soul. They grew afraid as they remembered the last time such a thing had happened and what the consciousness had been, it had been a terrible and bloody war that left not one creature stirring or alive.

Then the hand threw the bird's dead and lifeless body onto the very alter it had been about to flutter from five moments before which was disrespectful and heart wrenching to those who knew the bird, its body had a large hole where the large nail had dug into its diminutive heart and had crushed the life out of its weak body. It's body lay there looking nowhere but everywhere at once because it's eye color was black with no pupil making it impossible to see where it was looking, but when the petite creature had died it's eyes had become frightening as if reminding everyone who saw it that death could happen it anything either mortal or ageless. The body too reminded one of murder and Death filled the area with its frightening thought and of the terrible ways of Death, the smell of corpse lingered in the air which alerted animals who quickly moved far from the area.

The long nailed hand still covered in blood moved upwards to remove the cloak which obscured it's face from view till it had removed it letting it fall to the forest ground with a thud, the face behind the cloak was an attractive one although the scar marring their left cheek all the way to the beginning of their jaw line was a bit sad for their beauty. Their eyes were the color of dead leaves in the autumn while their hair was the color of coal but not as dark as a god's hair would've been, their lips were thin and red while their complexion was fair and flawless except or the scratch that marred the view by giving the frightening aspect of the weapon that had caused such beauty to fail. Its figure was well shaped and well muscled given that it was male it had trained quit well, he's nails however were long and frightening which also marred his beauty although it looked unnatural.

The man moved from its cloak which had piled around it's legs when he had taken it off with his hands still holding that mark of murder on the very blood that was splattered onto it, then the man turned around to see if anyone or anything was there and upon finding none he stood in front of the alter made of ancient stone before he clasped his hands together in a form of prayer. When he was done uttering words in whispering tones he slowly turned back to his cloak before retrieving it, he then placed it upon his figure once more before obscuring his face behind the hood of his cloak and when that was done he began walking away from the sight. But before he truly turned back to the way he had come from he threw something glittering with a message alone with it before he truly left leaving the bird's deceased body uncared for and open breasted on the silent and solemn alter.

The objects he had thrown were godly for their beauty could not be distinguished with mortal luxury even if they had been placed in a pool filled with mud while the mortal gold had been placed in shinning waters, it was a golden statue of the same petite bird but with everything golden and lifeless rather than life filled and not so golden in beauty. Every feather was crafted perfectly matching the bird true feathers as if the bird had been turned into a golden statue rather than an ageless bird, it even had the same curve of every tail feather and every detail seen on the petite creature dead on the alter was placed perfectly on the golden statue of a beautiful life that had been lost in a whip of minutes. The golden bird statue had landed beside the letter which also looked like a godly item, where it looked with its golden eyes as if it knew that the creature it was made to look like had died.

The letter however had such great detail on it very silken cover and golden bracelets which held it in place were all wonderfully beautiful and magnificent to just look at in complete awe, it was left open so that only a fraction of it truly showed which read these very words;

_Dear goddess,_

_I hope that you accept my gift in trade for you companion for he was bound to die if someone had broken the gift of agelessness from upon him so that he never tastes old age, this statue however will never die or stop being ageless for I wanted to make you see that beauty lies in gold rather than in living__

The rest was only to be read if one unfolded the cruel letter and read it fully marking every riddle in the snake-like words written on the very page of the magnificent godly item, it was a mocking, teasing and hurtful letter for that meant the death of Nature's companion had died because for a letter to be able be sent to the goddess of Nature. She would be furious when she hears that one of her messengers that were dear to her heart had been massacred in such a prudent and evil purpose rather than reckless and unorganized would only leave her much more dangerous. For she had done a war that had left mortals in awe and in pain for the way she had done it was quit determined, she had only stopped when not one living enemy had been left on the battle field leaving the land empty of existing enemies who had dared fight her while looking at her unnatural green eyes.

The wind grew calm as it blew the stench of death to other unknown places among the very large and seemingly endless forest filled with creatures that mortals knew and ones mortals have yet to hear of, for not every creature mortals knew because some chose to stay away in their own home rather than discover the outside where mortals might try causing them problems. For not all hidden creatures were fierce and ferocious for some of them were the gentlest ones there ever could be, those were the ones who feared to leave their protected homes in fear that mortals may harm them if one was to come across them. So these shy creatures stayed back while the fierce ones came out once in a while causing stories and attention to themselves although it didn't happen often, but when it did happen people would become frightened and would once more remember the fierce goddess with her unnatural green eyes and her ferocious creatures as they fought side by side which would make their fear of Nature grow.

The wind blew soothingly as it grew more softer and quieter for that was it was like when Death came to take your soul after the pain and fear had passed aside for sadness and anguish, he would come dressed in his dark attire and would look solemn and never smiling or never crying as if emotions were far too careless for him to fear. The bird's petite corpse would be given a rightful treatment for all those who died received the care of their souls if their innocence and kindness had been most of them, while harsh and cruel ones got the treatment of cold hunger that would make their bodies freeze faster than the good spirits. So as the black eyes of the lifeless bird fell over the world again where it had been born, raised and eventually perished in its soul sighed in relief at the sight of Death, the reason why mortals feared such a god was that however much you struggled you could never deny the pleasure of finally feeling no pain and eventually you come running to Death not he to you which made mortals cringe and curl their toes in fear at such a thought.

* * *

**Review if you'd like more of this story it would brighten my day  
**


End file.
